Something
by Nation El-Diablo
Summary: This is a one shot sequel to my first piece Death is a Blessing, short and sweet hope you like!


_Disclaimer; I do not own the Harry Potter characters they are the property of Warner brothers and JKRowling, no money was has been or ever will be made from this!_

AN: This is a one shot and a sequel to Death is a Blessing, so go trawl through that first!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'S AN EPIDURAL?!" the rest of the sentence was muffled as the door to the labour room swung shut after the nurse. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry who went bright red

"Don't ask" he muttered. It had been nine months since Outkast and Sev had returned from their Honeymoon looking rather pleased with themselves. Outkast had announced a few weeks later that she was pregnant, and things had been hectic since. Sev and Harry had been decorating the nursery blue, convinced it was a going to be a boy, Outkast had just walked in and burst out laughing but hadn't said anything.

Then the rowing had started, Severus had read everything there was on becoming a parent, including what a pregnant mother should and more importantly should not do. This had lead to endless screaming matches of;

"NO I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A BLOODY NAP!" or the tearful

"Why are you being so mean to me?" which was normally followed by endless tissues, soothing words and chocolate. Harry had never been so grateful that he and Draco had moved his room to the other side of the manor. All this then the morning sickness started, which admittedly, even Harry had laughed at the first time he'd seen the dishevelled Outkast trying to teach her 8AM class, her hair was standing on end and she was bitching about evil potions professors who had hidden her caffeine stash.

Severus had smirked and told her to think of it as all the hangovers she should have had rolled into three months. He then had ducked and used Harry as a human shield against the vast collection of plates and bowls that sailed at his head.

So here they were, nine torturous months and a new set of crockery later, waiting for the birth of Harry's baby sibling. Draco grinned as the door swung open and a nurse sailed out as Outkast lost control of her magic

"SO HELP ME SNAPE IF YOU EVER COME WITH IN TWO FEET OF ME AGAIN I'M GONNA HAVE YOUR BALLS FOR EARRINGS YOU STUPID F……" the door slammed shut again

"Sounds like it's going well" Draco observed watching the nurse pick themselves back up off the wall. The nurse looked over at Harry

"You defeated the Dark Lord, want to give this ago?" Harry choked

"I'm brave not stupid!" the nurse sighed and with courage rarely seen in this day and age re-entered the room.

ssssssssssssssss

Several hours later, the screaming was replaced with the sounds of a crying infant. A few minutes later Sev burst through the door

"It's a girl" he announced, looking somewhat shell shocked and sporting robes with a fetching 'I'm after a vasectomy' logo in flashing gold and red. Harry ignored it and darted in to see his new sister. Draco raised an eyebrow and pointed at the sign, Sev shrugged

"She'll remove it when she's calmed down" he muttered before following Harry.

Outkast was sitting up in the bed, sweat making her hair stick to her head and cooing at a bundle of blankets in her arms

"Hey Harry, come meet your new sister" Harry walked over and smiled as Outkast handed her to him.

"She's cute, what's her name" Harry was whispering to ensure that he didn't wake the sleeping child

"Something" Outkast stated smiling. Sev stared at her wide eyed

"No really what you calling her" Harry reiterated, Outkast grinned

"Something"

"You're serious aren't you" Sev said going pale Outkast nodded. Harry tried to smother a laugh, he pitied the kid. Severus glared at his wife

"No way are you calling her that I will not have my first born daughter called Something!" Outkast looked perturbed

"You said I could name her" she pouted

"I meant an actual name, if you won't I will" he said firmly, Outkast glared back

"Fine. Next time you do the pregnancy and the birth and I'll name the child" Severus snorted

"That is not possible" he scoffed, Outkast raised an eyebrow

"Try me" she looked deadly serious, Harry handed Something to Draco and coughed

"Uh dad, she can do it" Severus switched his look to Harry

"She..she can?" Harry nodded. Severus swallowed, and swiftly moved to take here from Draco

"Hi..Som…Sommer, I'm your daddy" he said, deciding that he could live with that nick name. Harry smiled; he couldn't wait for school to start. After all what Severus didn't know was it was his 1 hour hold daughter that had just turned his hair pink!

Finite!

I know I said I was sick of it, I was..… and then I got bored tehe, thank you all for reviewing It means a lot to me! Hope you like this little interlude!

Well probably I might write more one shots in the future but I'm drunk and this seemed like a good idea!


End file.
